The Strangest Night of His Life
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Cody likes Trent. Noah likes Duncan. Neither relationship stands a chance, right? Well, this night just might be strange enough for things to work out. TrentxCody, NoahxDuncan. Gwen and Courtney friendship. Oneshot.


**The strangest Night of His Life**

**Authors Note: So I've always wanted to write some TrentxCody stuff and this was my first attempt so let me know what you think! I also love the friendship side of Noah and Cody; it's super fun to write! Anyway, let me know what you think!**

"You know, you could always go talk to him." Noah says dryly as he turns a page in his book.

"Huh, what? I don't know what you're talking about." Cody said snapping his head back to look at Noah.

"Of course you don't, because you weren't just screwing Trent with your eyes." Noah says sarcastically.

Cody's eyes bulge out of their sockets as he leaps the small distance between himself and Noah to cover Noah's mouth. "Shhh, he'll hear you."

Noah glares and pulls Cody's hand off his mouth.

"Sorry dude. Just be quiet about you know what." Cody says before pulling his hand back to his side.

At the moment the cast of seasons one through three are enjoying a party… Well, most of them. Some people are still in the hospital, such as Alejandro, Ezekiel, and Sierra.

Normally the cast would never have a non-televised party, but Chris thought a party would be the perfect cover to let some of the contestants recover without dealing with their angry parents. So here Noah and Cody are in a room full of their fellow former competitors.

"I don't know why you don't just tell him, or at least talk to him. You guys are still friends you know." Noah says rolling eyes.

"I don't see you talking to your crush." Cody says sinking down into the couch that he and Noah currently occupied.

"Mine is taken, it's a little different." Noah says simply.

"Yeah, because he's known for being faithful." Cody says rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I don't make fun of your crush on guitar boy, so I'd appreciate it if you'd lay off mine." Noah says, but Cody can tell he's not all that offended. Probably because he knows it's true.

"Sorry it's just easy to make fun of." Cody says smiling.

Just then Duncan walks by and pushes Cody into Noah. "You're both pretty easy to make fun of." He says smirking.

"As if you're a challenge." Noah says easily pushing Cody away from him.

Duncan just smirks as he walks toward Gwen, who's standing next to the wall.

"Yeah, he's a winner." Cody grumbles.

"Just go talk to Trent." Noah says annoyed.

"No. He's not interested." Cody says nervously.

"How would you know?" Noah asks.

"Because he's straight?" Cody says as a question.

"Please, he definitely isn't." Noah says easily.

"He was in love with Gwen, he's straight."

"So were you, he's bi."

"Just because I'm bi, doesn't mean he is." Cody says as though Noah is crazy.

"Cody, honey, you were in a boy band together. He's bi."

"Being in a boy band doesn't make you gay." Cody says as though he thinks Noah's an idiot.

"3/5's of guys in boy bands are gay. As it is you guys are breaking the mold by both being bi." Noah says simply.

"Oh, so mathematically he has to be bi. Great! I'll just go let him know that." Cody says throwing up his hands in anger.

Noah chuckles a little. "I'm just trying to help you out."

"Well, I don't want your help." Cody says crossing his arms.

"Fine, but don't come crawling into my bed tonight." Noah says easily.

"Hardly what I meant." Cody says scowling at Noah for bringing it up.

Noah and Cody sometimes went a little far in TDA. They weren't together, or even into each other that way, but they still came to one another. It was more out of convenience than anything. They were roommates, both pinning after someone else. Things just sort of happened. Of course that didn't stop people from speculating about what was really going on between the two.

"Look, I'm telling you I'm right. Just go for him. Even if I were wrong, which I'm not, you wouldn't lose anything. Trent would still be your friend."

"I just- after Gwen- I'm not ready to tell him." Cody confesses.

"Then you leave me no choice." Noah says shrugging. "Hey Trent! Come here for a minute!"

"Noah!" Cody hisses as Trent sees them and walks over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Trent asks.

"Cody and I have a little debate going. Who would you date, Brad Pitt minus the beard, or Britney Spears?" Noah asks casually.

"Dude, Brad Pitt with or without the beard. Spears has totally lost her mind." Trent says easily.

"Dude really?" Cody asks.

"Well, I'll let you two discuss this. I've got to use the bathroom." Noah says walking around Trent and toward the bathroom.

Noah sees Cody's middle finger pointed at him while Trent's head is turned, and when Trent turns to look at Cody, Noah mouths 'Maybe later.' before he walks away sniggering.

"Yeah dude," Trent says sitting down in Noah's old spot. "You'd seriously choose Britney?"

"Well, she's hot right?" Cody says rubbing his neck.

"Well, yeah, she looks especially good for someone who's had kids, but I wouldn't want to date her. I mean maybe if I was a one night stand kinda guy I'd be interested, but I'm not. I mean Pitt's had his bad moments, but I still think he's the clear winner." Trent says explaining his thought process.

Cody stares at Trent for a while, while trying to figure out if that means Trent is bi.

"What?" Trent asks.

"So, like, the fact that he's a guy wouldn't be weird?" Cody asks trying to be discrete.

Trent raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to figure out my sexual orientation?"

"I, well, I mean- I wouldn't say-"

Trent interrupts Cody with his laughter. "Dude, if you wanted to know you just had to ask. I'm bi. I thought you knew."

Cody takes a moment to thank Noah telepathically before returning to the conversation.

"I actually didn't think you were. I'm kinda surprised."

"Dude, we were in a boy band together, how did you not know?"

Score board- Noah: 2 Cody: 0

"I guess I just assumed after Gwen that you were only into girls." Cody says as he rubs his neck.

"Nah man. Gwen's an awesome girl, but there are awesome guys out there too. You know what I mean." Trent asked nudging Cody with his elbow and pointing in the direction of the bathroom Noah was headed toward. "I've been meaning to ask you how things are going with you two."

Cody's face turned bright red. Cody tended to be more oblivious to the rumors going around than Noah was, and as such, was surprised Trent knew something was going on. Noah always got teased for being gay when the camera was turned off, but Cody never really got any of that. Maybe it was because he wasn't as flamboyant as Noah.

Either way, Cody was horrified. The last thing he wanted was for Trent to think he and Noah were an actual couple. Cody would never actually date Noah.

"We aren't dating." Cody says quickly.

"Dude, it's okay. You can tell me; everyone already knows." Trent says putting a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"No," Cody says breaking away from Trent and shaking his hands. "We really aren't. We're like, Friends, with… Umm, benefits." Cody struggled with the sentence, but there really wasn't a better way to describe what the two boys were.

"Really?" Trent asked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, why would I date Noah? He's okay in small doses, but he's kind of a jerk." Cody says talking quickly.

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that." Trent says and Cody holds his breath.

"Why?" Cody asks nervously.

"Because it's really hard to pretend he's not. A jerk, I mean. He can be funny, but sometimes a guy just wants to knock his teeth out." Trent says with a slight bit of anger in his voice. It wasn't the answer Cody wanted, but he could deal with it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Cody said laughing easily. Cody would feel worse talking about Noah if Noah wasn't the one who put him in this situation.

"So why are you guys messing around if you think he's a jerk?" Trent asked curiously.

"Neither of us can have who we want." Cody says bitterly, not thinking of the consequences until it's a little too late.

'_No! Words come back!'_ Cody thought desperately in his head, but as previously stated, it was too late.

"Who do you like?" Trent asked.

A small fact about Cody; he doesn't work well under pressure.

"Noah wants to have sex with Duncan!" Cody says too loudly, advertizing to the whole room.

It was a few seconds later when Noah came out of the bathroom and looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"I feel like I missed something important." Noah says as he surveys the room.

Duncan abandons Gwen as he crosses the room toward Noah. Cody's mouth isn't working, but in his head he is screaming at Noah to run because he is pretty sure Duncan is going to kill him.

"Noah." Duncan says he stands too close to Noah and towers over him in an intimidating fashion.

"Duncan." Noah says back nonchalantly, as though Duncan is not currently doing his best to frighten him.

Noah's will to not back down is one of the things that makes Cody really like and respect him. As Noah stands mere inches from Duncan he doesn't look the least bit intimidated. His face is no different than it would be if he was talking to a friend.

Cody figures that people are assuming that Noah has no idea what is going on, but Cody knows better. Noah isn't glaring at him, or flipping him off, or really doing anything to signal to Cody that he knows, but just the same Cody knows.

He can tell because although Noah's making no outward show of anger Cody can practically hear Noah's curses ringing in his ears; Noah's telepathy is obviously better his own. It's funny though, Cody would have never guessed that someone as dignified as Noah would have such a colorful vocabulary.

"I heard you wanted me." Duncan says smirking.

"You heard wrong." Noah says simply.

"That's a good thing, because we both know you couldn't take this." Duncan says proudly pointing at his body.

At this point everyone in the room has their eyes on Noah waiting for his response.

"As if I would want to." Noah says laughing a little. Cody had to give him props on his acting.

"I think you do, but don't be ashamed, most people do." Duncan says flexing one of his biceps.

"Well, I can't speak for most people, but personally, you couldn't pay me enough to take you." Noah says rolling his eyes. "But thanks anyway."

"Please," Duncan says with a sick smile on his face. "I'd be the one doing the taking."

Noah lets out a laugh and Cody's pretty sure it's the fakest sound he's ever heard leave Noah's mouth. "I'd like to see you try."

Duncan smiles and Cody is pretty sure Noah just set him up for an 'I bet you do' but of course Cody's wrong.

"That can be arranged." Duncan says before reaching around Noah and opening up the bathroom door and pushing Noah inside. Once the door is shut there are sounds that Cody assumes to be the two boys wrestling around. Noah always was a little rough.

"Did I just get dumped for Noah?" Gwen's voice was the only sound in the whole room other than the sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Now you know how I feel." Courtney says walking up beside the goth girl.

"I-I am so sorry." Gwen says, although she sounds more stunned than sorry. Then again, who wouldn't be?

'_Seriously, what kind of guy chooses Noah over Gwen?' _Cody asks himself. _'An idiot, that's who.' _Cody answers his own question.

He then makes a mental note to be nicer to his best friend.

"Whatever, let's go plot revenge." Courtney says pulling a stunned Gwen out of the room.

The room is silent for a few more seconds before LaShawna finally speaks. "Um, what just happened?"

The question is left unanswered as Geoff turns on an old radio. "PARTY ON!" He screams, and because the whole scene that just happened is too much to take in, most people actually listen. That and some people are actually afraid that thinking about it too much will make their heads explode.

"That was unexpected." Cody finally says to Trent.

"Which part? Duncan and Noah, or Gwen and Courtney?" Trent asks.

Cody thinks for a second. "Both, but more Duncan and Noah."

"That surprises me less. He probably only wants Noah because he thinks you do." Trent says as though the thought truly offends him.

"Little does he know, I actually don't." Cody shrugs. "I guess the joke will be on him when he finds out."

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Trent says with his voice slightly calmer. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"What do you mean? I hardly need Noah to enjoy a party." Cody says not understanding what Trent is asking.

"No, I mean you and Noah were messing around, what are you going to do now? Are you going to go after your crush, or what?" Cody's face gets red all over again.

"I-I don't think so." Cody stutters out.

"Why not? Who is it?" Trent asks.

"Um, uh-"

"No, let me guess." Trent says interrupting Cody, not that he really minds, Cody would rather not have to answer.

"Okay, it can't be Noah or Sierra because both were options. Um, is it Gwen? She is single again thanks to Noah."

Cody wants to lie and tell Trent that it is Gwen, but when he looks into Trent's eyes he just can't force out the lie.

"No. I still hope to kiss her one day, but I don't want to date her anymore."

Trent looks surprised before bringing his hand to his chin and rubbing it. "Bridgette?"

"No, she's pretty, but she and Geoff are good together."

"Okay so that rules out Geoff too. How about Beth?" Trent asks.

"No, any chance she had went out the window the second my wheelchair hit the water." Cody replies honestly.

Trent looks like he is struggling to guess. "Alejandro?"

"Eww, no." Cody says thinking back. "He kissed Heather."

"Good point. Maybe Izzy?"

"Are you even trying?" Cody asks laughing, glad that Trent doesn't realize that he likes him.

"I thought for sure it was going to be Gwen." Trent says laughing a little at himself.

"It was a good guess." Cody says patting Trent's shoulder.

Trent is about to speak when Noah comes up between them looking slightly unkempt.

"Duncan and I are going to need the room tonight." Noah says referring to the room that he and Cody are currently sharing until the other contestants heal so everyone can go home. "Can you stay with Trent, or will that be awkward? Or have you not told him you like him yet?" Cody flushes red.

"Oh, you haven't?" Noah asks sarcastically. "He likes you a lot." Noah says looking into Trent's eyes and patting his shoulder.

"Noah!" Cody hisses.

"Oh, wait, that was a secret. My bad." Noah says shrugging before walking away to join Duncan, who is waiting for him by the door.

"It worked out, didn't it?" Cody screams at Noah's retreating form.

After Noah flips him off he faces Trent again. Cody is still blushing and he really doesn't know what to say.

"Sooo-" Cody starts embarrassed, but his sentence is cut off by Trent's lips pressed against him own.

"That was my next guess." Trent says pulling away smiling.

"I bet." Cody says smiling before he laughs nervously. "So does that mean I can room with you tonight?"

Trent smiles. "Sure, just remember I'm not the one nightstand kind of guy."

"I wouldn't want you to be." Cody says smiling as he puts his hand in Trent's.

And it was the perfect ending to one of the strangest, greatest, nights of his life.


End file.
